Still Flying
by SacredScarlet
Summary: Some Tension between Jayne and Kaylee, how will they resolve it? What'll happen next? Post-Miranda, and Post Simon and River. Rated M for later in the story, I make no promises. ; Read on to find out! Some AU original characters, mostly.. well you'll see


**Strawberries and Loneliness**

_A/N: Set after Miranda, many many months down the road. River and Simon are meant to come back, and this may turn into a full story, depending on how I feel as I write the first chapter. q; Original Characters are Mine, of course, But all the Firefly and Serenity references and characters, moons, planets, ships, That's all Joss Whedon's, may we for ever respect him_

* * *

Kaylee sighed softly and looked about the engine room, it's quiet whir usually a sound of comfort. Today it just served to push the loneliness deeper into her. Simon and River were gone; they'd finally got off at Boros, their original destination. Safe aboard some other boat in the black and she may well never see them again. With another sigh she walked over to the engine and looked at the worn down compression coil, a little smile on her face as she remembered trying to get Simon to look at what they were. They'd faught the Reavers together, scared as life. At the sound of boots on metal grating, she perked up, looking towards the entrance. Though, when she realise it was Jayne, her face fell a little.

"Ain't gotta look so disheartened to see me lil Kaylee, Just came to tell you that we're headed ta Ariel, Gotta drop 'Nara for another one of her damn doctor's visits." Jayne grunted his displeasure. He didn't disapprove of Inara's job, but rather felt that they were too strict about all the doctorin'.

"Not like we'll get to go dirt-side, but thanks for the warning, Jayne." She half smiled and waited for the hulking man to go away, she wanted to sulk and pout in peace. Jayne sighed a little. "we are going planet side, we're picking up people, real respectable tourists," He laughed sarcastically, "And won't they just be pleased by our thievin'"

"I'm sure the cap'n's got a real fine plan," Kaylee said, her loyalty to the captain kicking in. "In any case, since we're goin' dirt side, I'm going to my bunk, so I can change out of these clothes. I'll want to look 'round." She stepped around him, leaving him leaning into the engine room, a look of almost bewilderment on his face. Upstairs, in her bunk, Kaylee looked around, the bright colours usually so cheerful, only serving to further depress her now. From her drawer she pulled a pair of black leggings and a bright purple and white dress. The dress floated away from her body under the bust, with a square top and short split sleeves. Her hair, she left down, the style suiting her more than anything else. As Kaylee climbed up out of her bunk, Malcom Reynolds, Captain of Serenity, walked down out of the bridge of the ship, whistling a cheerful bright tune, though he seemed off as well. When he saw Kaylee he smiled, "Well hello mei-mei, What are you doin' up here"

Kaylee returned the smile, though wane, then shrugged as she responded, "Changin' clothes 'afore we go planetside. Ships all in order for landin', I'll go tell Zoe." "Well, don't get too cozy up in that Bridge, I'll need you down in Cargo. We're fixin' to pick up more tourists, and I'd sure like some help movin' our own supplies out of the way." Mal smiled, as charming as he could be, then gave Kaylee a friendly pat on the shoulder. Inara came up out of Mal's bunk at that moment. She'd moved there shortly after the fiasco on Miranda, when everyone learned that it was never certain of how long you had. Mal and Inara had made known their feelings shortly after. It was sweet, Kaylee thought as she turned her attention to the happy couple standing in front of her. "Mei-mei, You should let me do something about your hair, who knows who we'll see on Ariel." Inara had talked Mal into letting the forlorn girl get out and do something, though he hadn't been pleased about it.

"Thanks, Maybe after I'm done." Kaylee smiled at Inara, hoping that she didn't still throw off clouds of unhappiness.  
Inara smiled, knowing how Kaylee felt instantly, her training as a companion gave it away. Feelings and emotions, the body language conveyed, she'd grown up learning about it, it was second nature to her now. She didn't bother to point it out in front of Mal, She'd only embarass Kaylee and frustrate the Captain.

Kaylee nervously rocked back onto her toes, then quickly said, "well, I'mma go talk to Zoe.." She walked away, leaving Mal looking confused and Inara frowning at her back. As Kaylee walked onto the the bridge, Zoe turned to look at her. Each woman had a level of understanding for each other, both had lost their men, though on different levels. "Engine's in order for a landin', Zoe. Figure I ought to go head down and help Jayne and the Captain move our supplies into storage lockers, we're pickin up passengers." Zoe's face didn't betray much, though her eyebrow quirked a little. The captain had just been up there and hadn't said anything, apparently. "I'll be sure to take her down in the most impressing way then." She said, the humourless tone making Kaylee grin nonetheless. Zoe was special to Kaylee, just as everyone else walked down the hall, then turned the corner, her spirits raised slightly, the prospect of new people on-board made her slightly happier.

Janye looked up as Kaylee rounded the next corner and started down the metal stairs, His skin prickling a little. It had begun to do that 'round Kaylee 'right about the time that Simon got off the boat and he didn't much 'preciate it. It reminded him of the day that lawman, Lawrence Dobson, He thought his name was, had shot Kaylee in the stomach. It had never made him more nervous than when they were forced to bring 'lil Kaylee along on a job. He managed to hide it with sheer luck, he figured. They made short work, finishing just as Zoe touched down at the dock and Jayne, in his effort to get out away from the tension in his own body, went running off.


End file.
